Mikkas Uley
"What the fucks a /wepres gonna do if I'm out there "punching" /wepres ain't gonna cut my hand off ya fucking dickhead - grow a brain."' ''' -Mikkas Uley to Wolf Wise Mikkas Uley, (originally known as Michael) was born on December 10, 1989 in Lebanon. He lived in Australia and currently resides in Los Santos. Mikkas Uley was living in Lebanon in an apartment across the road from his cousin, Toufic Uley's kebab shop, a family business, where they decided to drug deal and collaborate with the Uley's Kebabs number one customer, Oomsy Price. They eventually had enough cash to build a boat to Los Santos, San Andreas. Life Mikkas arrived in Los Santos on March 2015, he started out by sweeping and gaining some pocket cash early on and explored Los Santos, doing deals etc. On April 8, Mikkas got into photography and took some photos of Los Santos' citizens & vehicles in various locations of the city, such as the Dice Casino, Pizza Stacks & MF2, etc. He threatened to harm Hasan Shiekh at the bank by saying he would shove his head through the windscreen of their van, after overhearing that Hasan was trying to convince Habib Uley with a plan to rob him. Italian Crime Syndicate mob had formed in town which Mikkas' friends Habib & Oomsy had become apart of, Mikkas eventually joined too on November 28, 2015 and they grew to gain pretty high ranking positions until ICS had disbanded. Mikkas moved on to become apart of a minor crime family run by a man named Joseph L. Devil as Habib was apart of the family too. Major conflicts and tensions grew between members via radio frequency and Habib followed by Mikkas were kicked from the crew. It was early 2016, Mikkas attended a chainsaw event hosted by Jerome Gamble, where he successfully shredded everyone competing and came 1st place with a prize of 200,000 materials. Mikkas eventually formed a short lived "picklockers league" where he would break into locked cars and store them hidden under a bridge. From then on he would improve on his picklocking skill, which he believed would come in handy sometime. One day, Mikkas decided to picklock Romeo Malik's dirtbike after a falling out they had, and drove it over to Pershing Square where Mikkas paid a cadet named Duncan Stonemason $2,000 to ticket Romeo's dirtbike. Mikkas eventually went back to matrunning where he met Jm Pao in a balla hood. Had a bit of a root. Mikkas however would grow busy with the Trucking job and non-stop kept receiving annoying phone calls from Jm and would also be "accidently" NJed by the Pinoy brother Aldrene. He eventually gave up and shot her down with an mp5, however she survived. Paoline's brother, friend and their friends grew a hatred against him and would do anything to try and kill him. Mikkas played it smart and found two ballas (one of which was Joseph L. Devil) as the killers were dumb enough to accidentally shoot the ballas, causing a war. Eventually Paoline's backup were either shot to death or escaped the massacre, Mikkas was then offered a spot in the Ballas to which he accepted, however two days after, Mikkas told the Leader to "shut up" for his Pinoy spam over the radio which lead to him being kicked from the gang. Months later, Mikkas returned with old friend Oomsy. If Mikkas fucked up again, he could face being deported (( banned )) from San Andreas forever; from there Mikkas went back to constantly trucking, which he earned a shit ton of cash for but had to constantly avoid corrupt police officer, Bryan O'Connor. From then on, Mikkas and Oomsy decided to join a new cult organization forming in town known as ''Bolkos Order. Mikkas was able to lure in and get the Bolkos to put Bryan in hospital. Mikkas had been trucking legally to try avoid any suspicion from Bryan, (( while also listening to a stream giveaway held by Jerome Gamble. )) It got to the point of the final vehicle giveaway, Marshall Mathew was declared winner however he didn't respond within a minute of his victory. After being withdrawn a second time, nobody else picked up, however on the last redraw, it turns out Mikkas had officially won the giveaway. Mikkas chose to order a speedboat known as a Speeder right after he found out the name of the boat due to a legal truck delivery in Palomino Creek minutes before his victory. Mikkas wire transferred Marshall Mathew $10,000 out of honor due to his close win. Mikkas had a fallout with the Bolkos cult, after he was latching to Kade Martinez, a members girlfriend. However, Mikkas never knew she was already taken and as a result, the boyfriend, Rico Martinez, wanted to huntdown Mikkas. The argument eventually escalated over Bolkos radio and Mikkas was then kicked from the organization. Despite Mikkas apologizing to Kade; the other members including Rico, Gregory and Troy still wouldn't forgive Mikkas and would not give him a second chance, Gregory believing Mikkas was a sinner to their lord, Gongo. The motorcycle club known as Hells Rangers would then hire Mikkas, as a result of the betrayal. About a week or so later, while traveling with the rangers to a Ganton drughouse in order to attend a point war, Mikkas was betrayed for his actions earlier with the Bolkos and forced to get deported (( banned )). Once Mikkas returned, he left the motorcycle club and was later hunted down and shot by a triggered Alden C Gearheart and Doc Pete. Mikkas would later get in contact Pablo Detorta - a Rank 5 member of the Bolkos Order who knew nothing of Mikkas past in the gang from last year. Mikkas saw this as an easy opportunity to join and sneaked his way back into the organization successfully. Mikkas woke up the day after, without any of his Bolkos gang clothes, confused at first Mikkas realized that an original member probably found out about his return and kicked him from the organization (most likely Rico Martinez). Mikkas, being the pot stirrer that he is towards Bolkos, acted as if nothing happened and attempted to ask Pablo for a place back in the cult again. Pablo still not knowing of his past decided to introduce Mikkas back into the cult while Rico was away. After New Years came, ending 2017 and beginning 2018, Mikkas decided to rejoin The Downtown Network on January 1st while Ermetano was away, in hopes of spiting him when he returns. However Ermetano either forgot or didn't care about what happened previously. Mikkas was promoted to r3 by Ermetano after succesfully testing and recruiting a former Fallen Angels MC member into TDN. Mikkas would attend points/turfs with TDN under the orders of a strict, corrupt leader known as Buzzga whom Mikkas grew a hatred for as Buzzga constantly disrespected his gang. Mikkas came suprisingly early for a regroup at TDN's new HQ when he was fighting with a Claude, this made Buzzga angry so Buzzga started insulting Mikkas over the gang radio which got Mikkas angry and Mikkas ended up calling him a faggot which got Mikkas demoted. At the crack lab, Mikkas would pull out his shotgun and shoot down Buzzga, which caused Buzzga to kick Mikkas out the gang. Mikkas eventually took a role as a bartender in the Black Hand Triads club in an attempt to join them as they were allies of The Downtown Network so he could spite Buzzga. Mikkas was accepted into The Black Hand Triads gang. Mikkas would make friends with some of the members there and even lended cash and crack to some of them after Buzzga and Alex Smitson attempted to hunt down Mikkas, however both were gunned down by the BHT member. Both BHT and TDN had a small quarrel over their radio as this could cause friction between the two allied gangs, they eventually came up with a resolution where TDN were to stay away from Mikkas at all costs. By the next day, Mikkas ran into a girl at Pizza Stacks and was too busy speaking to her to notice that a member was trying to call him over the BHT radio, which lead to Mikkas getting kicked out of The Black Hand Triads. Mikkas rejoined The Downtown Network for the third time under a Enstein recruiter to which Buzzga accepted the invitation, to Mikkas suprise. Days later, Ermetano kicked out Mikkas while Mikkas was busy refilling his drink of water, Mikkas seeked to rejoin the gang once again by the week after. Mikkas ended up hearing about a live recruitment to which he was lucky to arrive to really early as he came second in the line, he was forced to get rid of his drugs before entering, as he entered, there was speculation that he had been blacklisted from the faction over FMD radio, however Sameer had given Mikkas a second chance of redemption, Mikkas eventually was interviewed by Alfonso Docks and was accepted into the faction along with Nathan Dextron. Days would pass and Mikkas would save many injured civilians around town, an FBI had been following Mikkas and was asking suspicious questions regarding Mikkas past and Mikkas explained that he is a changed person since he joined FMD and that he is no longer into criminal activity. The next day a high ranked FBI agent Zack G. Phoenix had asked Mikkas to pullover his ambulance and enter his vehicle, they would converse regarding Mikkas as Zack drove to the FBI Headquaters to frisk him for any illegal weapons however they turned out to be legal FMD weapons and Zack still decided to confiscate them, as they drove off, Zack was desperate to find anything on Mikkas so he inspected his Huntley then proceeded to look in his Euros trunk and discovered 50 grams of pot and crack each to which Mikkas was arrested for and was promised by Zack to have his position terminated from FMD. Days later and Mikkas was still in FMD however he decided it was time to resign until a chief found the resignation papers and instead terminated Mikkas position. Mikkas still kept the S.W.A.T. vest he got from the lockers. Soon another advertisement had been posted regarding The Downtown Network looking for workers in their gang to which Mikkas gave them a call so he could be tested, to which Mikkas when entering their HQ Vesuvio ironically said that he had never been there before. Mikkas was eventually accepted into the gang by Jian Rizzo after successfully making him an ice cold vodka. Mikkas would make jokes of the radio freq which pissed some people off and he got kicked but was reinvited by Jimmy Saint Dangler. Days later Mikkas eventually got kicked from the gang by Rose Namajunas after calling her an old whore. Mikkas eventually purchased a property which was imported by Alex Chicano in a good hangout spot in Idlewood where Mikkas and Habib often planted weed. On June 28, 2018, an unfortunate day for Mikkas had occured, he was stripped of all his money and mats, but most importantly his entire car collection (Huntley, Euros, FCR-900, Sultan, Slamvan & Patriot) was scrapped by Wu Ming. Mikkas' had also lost ownership of his house and it was removed from Idlewood. Mikkas joined SANEWS in 2018. He received a defamation notice from Henry Vitale under orders from Wu Ming in regards to an article he published exposing the alleged adultery of Wu seeing prostitutes behind Donya Ming's back. On November 5, 2018, Mikkas left SANEWS because despite winning a contest hosted by producers, he wasn’t allowed to win the prize as he was a member of SANEWS. Mikkas eventually got back into the matrunning business and with his daughter Janan Uley, where he picked up his wealth again, fast. Mikkas joined Mandalay Mafia under the impression it was a rebrand of Italian Crime Syndicate by leader Cleatus Michaelis. Mikkas got promoted well in the mafia to the point where his friend Oomsy Uley joined and Mikkas was later able to recruit Habib. On December 3 a theme change had occured, Mikkas was too busy collecting presents for Santa's Helper and refused to attend another gang point due to having to change his clothes and being busy with presents, he also said he joined only for the mafia aspect not for the hood, to which Jonathan Prim responded by kicking him out. Mikkas met a girl named Alexis Wright (Belle Silva) during his time collecting presents for Santa’s Helper that same year. Eventually they got close and married each other at Jefferson Church on December 20, 2018. It was New Years and as January 1 was coming to an end, Mikkas called his wife Belle to see how she was going ((she didn’t recognise Mikkas as she was the IRL sister of the original owner who had taken over the account)) she requested they meet out front of BHT Club where she handed Mikkas divorce papers, Mikkas requested he received $5,000 back after paying for half of the wedding, to which she agreed by paying him and they got divorced. Mikkas rejoined La Grigia Mafia on January 6, 2019 and was automatically promoted to a Made Man. On January 7, 2019, Mikkas was mysteriously kicked by a boss from La Grigia, possibly due to his fast promotion. Styx was confused by this when Mikkas contacted him, but offered to test him again for the mistake, Mikkas declined but was open to do it in another date. Mikkas met up with Joe McCoy to discuss importing his house back along with middleman Merchant. Mikkas paid Joe $1,140,000 for the house and the deal was settled. Mikkas received his house by the end of the day. On January 10, Mikkas eventually decided he had had enough of hanging out in the city, risking breaking the rules, so he decided it was time to quit his longtime main job as a detective and switch back to his job as a drug dealer and drug smuggler at the same time. Mikkas came to the conclusion that it was less risky working from the air delivering crates of crack than to stay on ground defending criminals as lawyer with the risk of getting wanted for aiding criminals. On January 24, it was announced that Mikkas Uley had won the Santa's Helper 2018 event with a ranking of 1st place, Mikkas won the business prize. On January 26, Mikkas received the business from James Halvart which was an ad store in Commerce, across the road from Unity Station. From there, UleyAds was born. On January 29, Mikkas joined Heist Inc., Joe McCoy’s business organisation. He was immediately promoted to Salesman Crew Chief after having an interview with Hector McCoy. On February 3, Mikkas became the top 20th drug smuggler to deliver the most crates out of every citizen, beating Daryl Grimes score of 1,002 deliveries. Joined Garuda East Mafia on July 6. On July 28, Mikkas married his then girlfriend, Eleanor Reese. He was also present at Nicholas Harm’s memorial. On August 15, after Hans Haux was appointed slot holder of Garuda, Mikkas was kicked from the mafia along with many other members, due to it getting purged. On August 23, Mikkas had divorced Alexis Ward (previously named Eleanor Reese) ((due to the original Eleanor selling the account and it being owned by someone else now)). Joined Outlaws Motorcycle Club on January 17, 2020 Mikkas Uley was announced as the winner of the Santa's Helper 2019 event on February 9, 2020, ranking 1st place. Mikkas won a business for his event prize, a club in Rodeo, which he named The Lebanese Cucumber. Mikkas called Oomsy Uley, along with his other gang friends and within hours time, they helped level up the business to its maximum potential. On February 13, Mikkas Uley, along with Santy Savage and various other high ranking members of Outlaws Motorcycle Club were randomly kicked by Evan Grenader. Mikkas was later reinvited by Evan to the family, before Evan was kicked and banned. Giron stepped in and promoted Mikkas and Santy back to their R5 positions and Chad gave them their crew positions back. Personality Mikkas is a OG of the streets, knowing the ways and life around Los Santos, being able to strategically break into cars and police cuffs. (( Mikkas will tend to rage on /g chat if somebody provokes or DMs him. )) According to Mikkas, he cannot successfully stay as member in most families without being kicked from the gang. He sometimes has a hatred for Pinoy's and will often rant about them. Mikkas is a generous person to those close to him and will usually offer a hand whenever needed. He is often quite honest which could leave some citizens to like him and some to dislike him. Gallery Mikkas with SPAS12.png|Mikkas with a SPAS12. Mikkas Uley's Euros.png|Mikkas Uley's Euros. Mikkas attending point with a katana.png|Mikkas attending point with a katana. Mikkas in Vinewood.png|Mikkas in Vinewood. Mikkas in da Club.png|Mikkas in da club. Mikkas' Shamal.png|Mikkas' Shamal. Mikkas Uley Parachuting.png|Mikkas Uley parachuting. James Halvart giving Mikkas his Santa's Helper 2018 business prize.png|James Halvart gives Mikkas' a business; his 1st place prize for winning Santa's Helper 2018. Mikkas at Bar.png|Mikkas bartending. Mikkas relaxing.jpg|Mikkas relaxing at Santa Maria Beach. Mikkas in Club.png|Mikkas inside a club. Mikkas out front his house.png|Mikkas outside his future house (2018). Mikkas Uley early 2016.png|Mikkas' appearance (early 2016) Mikkas Uley shooting a van.png|Mikkas Uley shooting up a van. Italian Crime Syndicate Beef Damon Vito Habib Mikkas.png|Beef between Italian Crime Syndicate members (Mikkas, Habib, Damon & Vito) Category:Players